May The Best Girl Win
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: After prom, Joy comes back. Joy is determined to break Fabina up, while the house is trying to keep them together. She trys tons of plans, but they don't work, until one plan might. When Joy challenges Nina into a beauty pageant, who will win Fabes heart?
1. Joy's Back!

**I feel so much better! My sister got out of jail today!(3 days), but my brother in law is coming out tonight. Now, my stories are NOT on haitus and I got a new story planned out. Wow, I really got to stop making new stories, especially when I have 2 uncomplete stories! **

**Once upon a time, there was a story called ****'Beauty Pageant' ****by Starlightchick. She hasn't updated in a long time, so I'm gonna do something similar, except there won't be a Brad Kavanagh though.**

**May The Best Girl Win**

**Summary: After prom, Joy comes back. Joy is determined to break Fabina up, while the house is trying to keep them together. She trys tons of plans, but they don't work. Then, she thinks a beauty pageant will work. When Joy challenges Nina into a beauty pageant, who will win Fabes heart?**

**Warning: Language and EVIL Joy!**

**Pairings: Fabina, Mickara, Amfie**

**Here's the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV:<strong>

It was the day after prom. When Fabian was waiting for Nina to come out of the cellar, Joy told me that Nina better watch her back **[A/N From the secret clip on the House of Anubis game]. **If I know Joy, she will do anything to get Fabian back, even jump of a cliff for him. She told me that she was coming back today, but 'I had to looked surprised' she said to me. I was in the common's room watching iCarly with Mara, Nina and Fabian. Jerome and Alfie were reading _Pranks Weekly _while Amber was reading a fashion magazine and Mick eating an apple, while kicking his soccer ball. Then someone knocked on the door. I knew it was Joy.

"Oh Joy welcome back!" I heard Trudy said, but she said it in a weird voice. Joy walked in the commons room, I did not believe what she was wearing!

**Jerome's POV:**

When Joy came into the commons room, she was wearing really short dark blue shorts with a black crop tee and knee high boots with a leather clutch. She looked so slutty, but kind of hot! **[A/N On profile! Gosh, it was my first slutty outfit, hope it's slutty enough for a Joy]**

**Amber's POV:**

Ughh! Can somebody say _desperate_? She needs to know that Fabian is with Nina! Ugh, I'd just remembered that she will jump of a cliff to win Fabian back! I swear if Fabian leaves Nina for slutty Joy, then he will get beat up by me and my heels!

**No One's POV:**

"Wow Joy, you look HOT!" Mick, Alfie and Jerome said in awe. They saw here giggle and Mara hit Mick, Amber hit Alfie, and Patricia hit Jerome for being so stupid.

"Thanks!" Joy said in a flirty voice. The whole time, Fabian was starring at her with his mouth agape.

"You like it Fabes?" she asked. It took him a while to respond, but then he got out of his trance.

"No, I hate it when girls show that much skin!" he said.

**Joy's POV:**

Grrr, that plan didn't work! What else should I do? I already did slutty outfit! Oh I know. Nina's gram probably dies and goes back to America for awhile and when she comes back, I'll be with him. But I'm not that evil to kill someone's only guardian. Scratch that plan out. Beauty pageant? No. Kiss Fabes and she breaks up with him. Yes, that's my next plan.

"Fabes, can we talk for a minute?" I asked him. Nina looked like she was about to strangle somebody, and that probably be me. He nodded and got up cautiously and we went in his room.

"What do you want?" he asked annoyed.

"I just wanna talk...about us." I said.

"Joy, there were never be an 'us'. I'm with Nina now and she's the girl I wanna be with." he told me. _Now time to do the water works._

"But F-Fabes, w-what about the time that y-you said you l-loved me?" I said, fake crying.

"That's when we were 14, but we broke up 1 year later." he told me.

"But y-you meant it!" I said. _Wow, I must get into acting._

"I know, I still love you, but like a sister." he told me.

"B-but I still have f-f-feelings for y-you Fabes!" I faked cried, but tears coming out of my eyes to make it look real.

"I know you do, but we should just stay friends, you know like before the mystery." Fabian told me. _DAMN IT!_

"I'm sorry Joy, but I'm dating Nina now." he told me. He gave me a hug and left the room. Damn it, that plan didn't even get to be put out into action! I wiped off some tears that were running down my cheek to make it look believable when Fabes was here. Now what should I do?

* * *

><p><strong>There was the first chapter. Sorry if it's a little boring, but now you know what Joy is capable of. The next chapter will have one more of her devious plans and then she will suggest the beauty pageant. Please tell me in the review what judges you will like to see, there would be a total of five judges. Make 'em celebs or just normal people. VOTE ON MY POLL NOW OR THE EVIL MONKEYS WILL COME GET YOU! LOL, JK! Remember, reviews means faster updates!(:<strong>


	2. A Messy Food Fight and Pictures

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy. Anyway here's chapter 2. **

**I also need 5 judges. They can be celebs or not. They CAN'T know the girls or the guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>Joy's POV:<strong>

I went to my room to change cause Victor was mad at me for showing of "too much skin". I changed into my red skinny jeans, tan flats with a bow on the top and a Tommy Hilfiger Lexie crew neck t-shirt. I'm also wearing a purple headband with a type of flower. I went downstairs for supper and I went to sit next to Fabes, but the American is in my seat.

"Excuse me, but that's my seat!" I snapped at her.

"Well you weren't here, so I sat here." she told me. HOW RUDE!

"Joy, that's Nina seat now so sit somewhere else!" Amber spat at me. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Patricia. Trudy came in and had spaghetti in one hand and salad in another. I saw some dressing on the table. Oh no. I just know Jerome and Alfie will start a food fight tonight.

"Alfie stop eating like that! You're going to choke on it!" Mara yelled.

"But it's delious this way Mara!" Alfie mumbled with his mouth full, but sound like 'Buth ith dewious thish way Mara'.

"You're such an idiot!" Patricia commented. Jerome started laughing and next thing you know, spaghetti flew across the table and hit Alfie. Alfie chuckled and threw spaghetti at him. Everyone just started throwing food at everyone. I saw that the American was protecting herself with a napkin. I threw some spaghetti at her. I heard her scream and then I threw some salad at her. I squirted some dressing at her and I was having fun when Victor came in and ruined the fun.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" he yelled. Everyone was too scared to say something so he made us go in our rooms. I took a shower first and got out. I put on my purple pajamas shorts and my 'ADDICTED TO SLEEP' yellow t-shirt. **[A/N On profile along with the others] **I grabbed my camera and went downstairs to Fabian room. I knocked on the door and heard a faint 'come in' from Fabian. Time to put Operation Show Fabes Our Good Times.

"Hey Fabes!" I said. He was shocked, but I didn't mind.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I just wanna show you some pictures of us." I said. He rolled his eyes but I still showed him the pics.

"Remember this one?" I asked. I showed him a picture of me kissing his cheek. He nodded his head yes and I continued. I switched to a picture to where he was giving me a piggy back ride.

"Remember this day?" I asked.

"Yeah." he said keeping his answer natural. I showed him a few more pictures, but he still didn't change his mind.

"Okay what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"Why are dating the American?" I asked already mad.

"Joy, it's called moving on from a girl who I broke up 2 years ago." Fabian said.

"But I love you!" I said.

"And I love you like a sister Joy." Fabian said. I already felt real tears pouring down my face.

"Now can you please leave. I got to go bed and Mick's gonna be here soon." Fabian told me.

"FINE! BUT IF THAT AMERICAN DOESN'T MAKE YOU HAPPY, DON'T COME RUNNING TO ME, OR MAYBE JUST RUN TO ME!" I yelled. I gave him a small wink, but I don't think it was noticeable. I don't know what to do! I need a third plan. I got it, a beauty pageant. Let's see who's more beautiful Nina.

* * *

><p><strong>Second Chapter finally done. I had to listen to Taylor Swift just to keep writing. I'm going to update Survivor tomorrow and Love Hurts on Sunday? I can't make any promises though cause in only 18 days I'm going back to school. I'm gonna be busy this month, but I'll update. Plus I have 1 youtube story that I need to finish and 2 that I need to start.<strong>


End file.
